<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bliżej niż myślisz by aNRX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564040">Bliżej niż myślisz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNRX/pseuds/aNRX'>aNRX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Web Series: Tales from the SMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNRX/pseuds/aNRX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Billiam zaczyna czuć coś dziwnego w pobliżu swojego lokaja. Odkrycie co to jest trudne, a poradzenie sobie z tym jeszcze trudniejsze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bliżej niż myślisz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uwielbiam postacie Sir Billiama i lokaja, ich relacja pozwala pisać bardzo dużo średnio przyjemnych sytuacji a ja to uwielbiam najbardziej :&gt; jednakże tak samo bardzo lubię relacje Technoblade i Ranboo z dsmp, a więc to jest takie niby połączenie z odrobiną mojej wyobraźni. </p><p>Wydarzenia te nie miały miejsca w lore! </p><p>Fanfik opowiada o wytworzonych postaciach odgrywanych przez youtuberów i streamerów: Ranboo i Technoblade</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wszyscy znali poglądy Sir Billiama. Ten nigdy się z nimi nie krył i chętnie na głos dzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami z kimkolwiek, kto był w pobliżu. Tak więc nie było tajemnicą to, że nie miał on za grosz respektu dla osób uboższych od niego. Jego służba wiedziała o tym najlepiej. Kary, które wyznaczał, nawet za najmniejsze błachostki, były przerażające i ciężkie na zdrowiu nie tylko fizycznym, ale i psychicznym. Nie można było oczekiwać od niego przyjaznego słowa czy spojrzenia, dnia wolnego od pracy w razie wypadku, lub empatii. Czego jednak nie wiedział nikt to to, że Sir Billiam darzył kogoś odrobiną sympatii.  Wśród wszelkich swoich willi i wśród wszystkich swoich pracowników, wyjątkową osobą był niczym nie wyróżniający się lokaj. </p><p>Dzieciak nie powinien jeszcze pracować, ale nie miał wyboru. Kiedy przyszedł błagać o miejsce do spania oraz coś do jedzenia w zamian za służbę, był tak wychudzony, że gdyby Sir Billiam się nie zgodził, to niedługo potem znalazłby jego martwe ciało. Bogacz zdecydowanie <i>nie chciał<i> żadnych obrzydliwych trupów w swoim otoczeniu. Przyszły lokaj nigdy nie zdradził czemu nie był z rodziną i gdzie ta się znajdowała, a Billiama to mało obchodziło. Jego włosy były w tedy dwukolorowe, jak u klauna. Ścięcie brudnych kudłów nie pomogło, bo te zaczęły odrastać w tych samych kolorach czerni i bieli. Z żalem i odrobiną degustacji starszy mężczyzna zapewnił lokajowi farbę do włosów. Ta nie była łatwa do zdobycia i zdecydowanie nie pachniała pięknie, ale przynajmniej dzieciak wyglądał chociaż odrobinę bardziej znośnie. Nie było to dla niego wielkim wydatkiem, ale zamożny mężczyzna upewnił się, że lokaj wiedział, jak bardzo wdzięczny powinien być. Mniejsza niż zazwyczaj porcja podczas jedzenia oraz znacznie mniej liczne godziny snu wydawały się odpowiednią zapłatą za dbanie o jako taki wygląd pracownika. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bezimienny lokaj pracował u niego od lat i mimo trudnych początków, teraz czasami udawało mu się całkiem nieźle wykonywać swoją pracę. Sir Billiam wiedział oczywiście, że biedaków nie wolno rozpuszczać, tak więc od czasu do czasu pamiętał, aby dać lokajowi odpowiednią karę. Nie zawsze za coś co zrobił, czasem po prostu nachodziła go ochota na zobaczenie biedaka tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Taka już powinność jego jako pracodawcy. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dni lokaja były wypełnione po brzegi pracą. Nie wiedzieć czemu Sir Billiam chciał aby to właśnie on robił <i>wszystko<i> w jego posiadłości. Sprzątanie, gotowanie, pranie, ozdabianie, <i>zabijanie<i>, to wszystko były rzeczy, które musiał robić. Na początku czuł się zmęczony pod koniec dnia, jednak po pewnym czasie zmęczenie zakorzeniło się  w jego kościach i przestało odchodzić po obudzeniu. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, póki ma co jeść i gdzie spać. Nawet jeśli obydwie te rzeczy są dawane mu w minimalnej ilości. Tym co się nie zmieniło jest to, że uwagi i przytyki ludzi z wyższych klas bolały go jak noże wbijane w serce. Dotyczyły wszystkiego, od jego ubioru, przez sposób chodzenia, po charakter. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, póki ma co jeść i gdzie spać. Każdy jego ruch był przepełniony strachem i ostrożnością. Już po pierwszej karze, po pierwszych batach i głodówce, lokaj nauczył się, że <i>musi<i> być perfekcyjny. Ale nieważne jak próbował, nie był w stanie osiągnąć perfekcji. Koniec końców zawsze czekała na niego kolejna kara, kolejne zimne spojrzenie i słowa wypełnione odrazą. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, póki ma co jeść i gdzie spać. Od czasu do czasu, kiedy Sir Billiam opuszczał willę, chłopak był w stanie wyjść i spotkać się ze swoim jedynym przyjacielem. Robin - dzieciak z wioski nieopodal, tak jak on sierota. Obaj byli młodzi, zagubieni i samotni i to właśnie ich do siebie zbliżyło. Później rudy nastolatek stał się rodziną, ostoją spokoju i szczęścia lokaja. Każda chwila z nim spędzona była najcenniejszą rzeczą i najważniejszym punktem dnia. Kiedy byli daleko od siebie jego serce drżało z tęsknoty za wesołym uśmiechem i żartami. Robin nawet nadał mu imię, coś czego nawet Sir Billiam nie zrobił. "Ranboo". Było to zbyt dawno temu, żeby pamiętał skąd wzięło się to imię. Jednakże zaakceptował je jako swoje i cenił je drogo. Ale tylko Robin mógł go tak nazywać. Nikt inny nie znał jego imienia i nie chciał go znać. W końcu nie zasługiwał na imię jako biedne, niechciane dziecko. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, póki ma Robina za swojego przyjaciela. </i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Lokaj zbudził Sir Billiama kiedy słońce świeciło już wesoło nad horyzontem. Piglin mierzył go pochmurnym spojrzeniem, kiedy ten odsłaniał zasłony. Był denerwująco często w zasięgu wzroku bogacza i w jego głowie już układały się słowa reprymendy, kiedy lokaj wyszedł pospiesznie aby przygotować śniadanie. Ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej - Sir Billiam zauważał coś, za co powinien ukarać swojego sługę, ale jakieś dziwne zawahanie i niechęć go powstrzymywały. Na początku myślał, że lokaj rzucił na niego klątwę lub go otruł. Jednakże po skontaktowaniu się z uznanym lekarzem, a potem księdzem, musiał odrzucić tą wersję wydarzeń. Dziwne uczucie towarzyszyło mu, kiedy przyglądał się jak dzieciak zajmuje się nerwowo willą. Niewiedza cóż to za uczucie niesamowicie go irytowała i wprawiała w zły nastrój. Powoli jadł przygotowane przez lokaja śniadanie myśląc nad całą sprawą. Dzieciak stał nieopodal, poza jego polem widzenia, czekając aż skończy jeść i będzie mógł zabrać talerz do umycia. Coś było w nim, coś sprawiało, że nie był w stanie wykonać swojej pracy jako pracodawca, że stawał się <i>miękki<i>. Nagłe zrozumienie trafiło go jak grom z jasnego nieba. Lokaj wziął jego talerz, teraz pusty, aby wykonać swoje zadanie jak dobry i przyzwoity sługa i wydał z siebie cichy, zaskoczony krzyk, kiedy Sir Billiam wstał gwałtownie. Skulił się w sobie czując jak jego dłoń trzymająca talerz i sztućce drży w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie. </i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>- Wiem! - wykrzyknął bogacz - Jesteś dla mnie jak brat! </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>- S-słucham? </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Talerz łupnął i rozbił się o ziemię.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dziękuję za przeczytanie! Mile widziana jest konstruktywna krytyka :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>